Unikitty and Dr Eggman's Skateboarding Game
by Windrises
Summary: Unikitty gets kidnapped by Dr. Eggman's robots. She challenges the bad doctor to a skateboarding game.


Notes: Unikitty is owned by Warner Bros. and Sonic the Hedgehog is owned by Sega.

Princess Unikitty was playing in her kingdom. She bounced around the kingdom while asking her friends, "Are you ready for a party?"

Richard said, "No. Works needs to be done."

Unikitty responded, "And the most important work of all is spending the whole day playing. Woo hoo!"

Hawkodile replied, "The princess does have a point. Responsibility isn't a good thing to have."

Unikitty said, "Exactly. Lets play."

Puppycorn replied, "Lets play skateboard on top of the kingdom."

Unikitty smiled and said, "What a dangerously fun idea."

Richard replied, "No. You could get hurt."

Unikitty thought about it and said, "I'm afraid that Richard has a point Puppycorn. It's too dangerous for someone as young as you to play skateboarding on the top of the kingdom. Thankfully I'm the right age."

Richard said, "The level of danger is the problem, not the age." Unikitty didn't hear what Richard was saying. She grabbed her skateboard and helmet and rushed to the roof.

Unikitty got on the top of the kingdom and said, "This is going to be so fun." Unikitty started skating on the roof. While skating a couple of robots showed up and grabbed her. Unikitty looked scared while saying, "It seems like Richard was right. It's too dangerous to skateboard on the roof, because of random robots. Help!" Unikitty kept shouting. The robots had already dragged her far enough from the kingdom that her friends didn't hear her.

A rabbit who was one of the citizens of the city looked up and said, "Unikitty is being kidnapped by robots."

A bird asked, "Should we help her?"

A rabbit said, "Nah. The weather's not very good. We should only save others when there's sunny weather and plenty of other people to give us rewards."

The bird replied, "Good point dude. Getting credit is more important than doing the right thing."

Unikitty overheard them and whispered, "Jerks."

The robots took Unikitty to Dr. Eggman's hideout. Unikitty said, "It turns out that those robots are Dr. Eggman's henchmen."

Dr. Eggman walked up to his robots and asked, "What's going on?" The robots reported to Dr. Eggman that they kidnapped one of Sonic's friends. Dr. Eggman looked at Unikitty and angrily said, "You messed up you fools! Sonic isn't friends with that that thing. He's friends with foxes, rabbits, cats, bats, and crocodiles, but he's never been friends with that weird thing."

Unikitty angrily replied, "I deserve to be called something better than a weird thing."

Dr. Eggman asked, "What are you?"

Unikitty answered, "I'm a unicorn kitten."

Dr. Eggman asked, "How could you be two things? You're only allowed to be one."

Unikitty replied, "I'm special."

Dr. Eggman responded, "Hold on there. You can't be such a bragger. Bragging can only be earned by people as smart, cool, charming, spectacular, and awesome as I am."

Unikitty said, "Wow. It seems like you're the doctor of bragging."

Dr. Eggman angrily replied, "How dare you call me a bragger."

Unikitty said, "I've heard of you. You've been trying to destroy Sonic and his friends for years."

Dr. Eggman felt offended that Unikitty pointed out a accurate, but evil thing about him. Dr. Eggman said, "How dare you talk about the truth. Lies are a preference in my hideout."

Unikitty asked, "What's your evil plan?"

Dr. Eggman said, "After I get rid of the punk hedgehog and his lame friends I can take over the city."

Unikitty nervously replied, "That's so evil. You're putting thousands of innocent people and animals at risk."

Dr. Eggman said, "Risks are worth taking. Rules deserve to be ignored."

Unikitty replied, "I used to think that, but now I realize that not following people's warnings could make good people end up like you."

Dr. Eggman responded, "Hey. I ended up being a good egg."

Unikitty said, "Well I'm going to crack your evil plans apart."

Dr. Eggman stubbornly replied, "That won't happen, because I'm going to scramble up Sonic's life."

Unikitty proudly said, "You're wrong about that, because I know how to stop you."

Dr. Eggman asked, "What are you going to do?"

Unikitty grabbed her skateboard and said, "I dare you to a skateboarding game. The loser has to give up and go along with the winner's plan."

Dr. Eggman had an evil smile on his face while saying, "You're going to lose which means that I'll win for the hundredth time this year." Dr. Eggman did an evil laugh. Dr. Eggman grabbed his skateboard out of his broom closet.

Unikitty and Dr. Eggman started skateboarding around Dr. Eggman's hideout. This time Unikitty skated carefully to avoid getting hurt. Dr. Eggman had little care for skateboarding safely. Because of that he had a bunch of chaotic skateboarding moves. After a few minutes of skateboarding Dr. Eggman fell off his skateboard. He fell to the floor and his skateboard crashed into a bunch of broken inventions.

Unikitty nervously asked, "Are you okay?"

Dr. Eggman said, "Yes, but I did a terrible job. I lost a skateboarding contest to someone as uncool as you."

Unikitty angrily replied, "I'm cool!"

Dr. Eggman replied, "I'm the coolest doctor in the world."

Unikitty asked, "Are you ready to give up your evil plans?"

Dr. Eggman said, "No. I wouldn't do that."

Unikitty replied, "But you lost the skateboarding contest. You need to be loyal to the rules."

Dr. Eggman said, "I don't listen to the rules. Villains like me ignore the rules of life. Because of that I never lose." Dr. Eggman started doing a victory dance.

Unikitty replied, "But you don't win. Sonic pretty much always stops you."

Dr. Eggman angrily responded, "I'm tired of you trying to be morally responsible."

Unikitty said, "Doing evil schemes doesn't benefit anybody. Being dangerous is a fun thing to do sometimes, but it can to be too out of control sometimes. You're being a chaotic fool, not a good doctor."

Dr. Eggman replied, "You won't stop me. Sonic and his friends have never been able to put me out of business."

Unikitty asked, "Would a hug of friendship convince you to turn good?"

Dr. Eggman said, "No."

Unikitty sighed and said, "I hope that you learn your lesson someday. I'm going to get going."

Dr. Eggman asked, "You have a plan of how to get out?"

Unikitty said, "I've always had the power to do that."

Dr. Eggman asked, "How come you didn't leave earlier?"

Unikitty said, "I tried to teach you a lesson that I just learned about not being too dangerous. It seems to be a lost cause for you, but I wish you the best. Goodbye." Unikitty flew away. Dr. Eggman sighed and started thinking about Unikitty's lesson.

A few hours later Unikitty returned to her kingdom. Richard asked, "Where were you?"

Unikitty said, "I had to deal with an evil doctor. Well I could of escaped him and his robots easily, but I stayed to teach him a lesson."

Hawkodile replied, "That's cool."

Richard asked, "Did you learn a lesson too?"

Unikitty said, "Yes. I'm not going to skateboard on roofs anymore. I wonder if drinking a twelve pack of sodas is safe enough."

Hawkodile replied, "Sounds safe to do." Unikitty started getting twelve sodas ready.


End file.
